


Breakfast 5-0 Style

by TigerLily



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin drops in to check on Danny because he promised Grace not to let her Danno spend Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast 5-0 Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grnidshrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/gifts).



> Written as part of the 2012 H-50 Holiday Swap.

Danny woke to the sound of somebody trying to break down his front door or so his aching head informed him. He tried to untangle himself from the blanket he had crawled under the night before only to wind up on the floor next to the couch in an undignified heap of limbs.

With a few choice words concerning the person who disturbed his troubled slumber, Danny pulled himself together and stood up to answer the door.

He opened the door expecting to see his partner’s too cheery face only to be surprised to see Chin standing there with a box of malasadas. “Mele Kalikimaka, brah.”

“I’m taking back every good thing I have ever told my mother about you,” Danny grumbled as he turned and stumbled back to the couch.

Chin chuckled. He was use to Danny being grumpy and incomprehensible before his first pot of coffee. He closed the door and deposited the malasadas on the coffee table. He wandered into the kitchen and started making them coffee.

Danny wandered in a few minutes later and settled into a chair at the small kitchen table. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here, Chin?”

“Grace called me last might and made me promise not to let you spend Christmas alone,” Chin answered. He handed Danny a cup of coffee just the way he liked it; black and extra sweet.

“That’s my baby girl,” Danny murmured into his cup.

“Did you have plans today?” Chin softly inquired to keep the conversation going.

“I was going to watch _Miracle on 34th Street_ , but Doris managed to ruin that as well as everything else she comes near,” Danny answered bitterly recalling the heated discussion that he and Steve’s mother got into about the merits of _Miracle_ versus _It’s a Wonderful Life_.

“Yeah, last night was a bit of a disaster,” Chin admitted with a tired sigh. He had tried to like Doris for Steve’s sake, but the domineering woman they all had to deal with had him wondering what his old partner had ever seen in her in the first place.

Danny rolled his eyes, but refrained from ranting about Steve’s mother. It wasn’t worth his time and effort, besides his head still hurt from all the alcohol he had consumed. “Didn’t you have plans today?”

“I spent most of yesterday with the aunties and uncles, so today is Kono’s turn.”

Danny softly chuckled. He had experience the aunties and uncles at Chin’s and Malia’s wedding. It had reminded him of the family reunions his parents had forced him and his siblings to go to every summer when they were kids. “That’s not very nice of you.”

Chin shrugged. “Want me to make breakfast?”

“What were the malasadas for?”

“I needed something to get me in the door.”

“Even if it was an empty box,” Danny countered with a knowing grin.

“I’ve worked with less.”

Danny rolled his eyes instead of shaking his head since he wasn’t certain that it wouldn’t fall off his neck. “Go ahead. Knock yourself out,” he said as he slowly stood up. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

* & *

Danny made his way downstairs thirty minutes later with the smell of bacon and eggs tickling his nose. “Wow,” he breathed duly impressed.

Chin flipped a pancake onto a plate stacked high with them. He inquired with an “Hmmm?”

“It’s been awhile since anyone but Steve has made breakfast for me,” Danny admitted as he returned to his seat finding a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him.

“You and Gabby?”

“We never made it that far.”

“Ouch, brah.”

“It’s okay,” Danny admitted with a soft sigh. “I know I’m not much of a catch.”

“I’d have to disagree.”

“You’re biased.”

“Maybe a little,” Chin said not completely agreeing with Danny. “But, I see you as a dedicated police officer and a loving father.”

“Not many people are willing to look past the brash exterior to see that side of me.”

“When you say people?”

“I don’t broadcast it, but I happen to be bisexual,” Danny quietly replied.

“Does Rachel know?”

“Yes, even though it’s been awhile since I’ve been with a man.”

“You and Steve?” Chin softly inquired secretly hoping that he was right about the partners being nothing more than good friends.

“We may bicker and carry on like the old married couple everybody says we are, but he really isn’t my type. And, I learned early on that it’s not a good idea to screw around with one’s partner.”

“That can get tricky,” Chin agreed. He turned off the stove before bringing over a plate and placing it in front of Danny.

“Where’s yours?” Danny asked before taking his first bite.

“Who do you think ate all the malasadas?” Chin quickly retorted as he took the seat across from Danny.

“Never took you for the nervous type, Chin.”

“Only when there is a lot at stake.”

“Hmmm....” Danny murmured. He ate more of his breakfast before asking, “Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

“Yes,” Chin cautiously answered.

“Okay,” Danny agreed. “We can go out on a date.”

“You’re not concerned that this isn’t a rebound on my part?”

Danny set his fork down and focused his undivided attention on Chin. “I know you loved Malia and would never do anything to disrespect her memory, so I see this as your way of trying to move on.”

“Okay,” Chin said trying to follow Danny’s reasoning.

Danny reached across the table and took one of Chin’s hands in his. “I was interested in you before you got back together with Malia.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I had just come out of an ugly divorce and I didn’t want to give Rachel more ammunition in the custody battle,” Danny answered. “Plus, I didn’t want to give the assholes in HPD another reason to dislike us.”

“You’ve put a good bit of thought into this.”

“We all have different ways of dealing with insomnia,” Danny said with a wry grin. “So are we going to do this or not?”

“Yes,” Chin replied and raised Danny’s hand to his lips to brush a kiss against his knuckles. “Yes, we are.”

“Good,” Danny murmured as he tried to ignore the heated blush that he knew was running from his face down to his chest. “Because, I really didn’t have another argument to use to convince you that us dating would be worth it.”

Chin softly laughed. “Danny, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”


End file.
